


【翻译】绝不放开你的手

by jilylovestag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag
Summary: 绿光后，詹莉在生与死之间的中间地带……
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	【翻译】绝不放开你的手

作者：anxiouspineapples  
她最后想到的是哈利，她的儿子，她无辜的孩子，她的全世界。保护他。拯救他。  
她最后感觉到的是恐惧。  
绿光吞噬了她眼前的一切，预示着她一定要死了。时间慢了下来，不可抗力凝固住了她。  
“杀了我吧。”她的心狂跳着，咆哮着，抗议着。她的呼吸在肺里剧烈地颤动着。她听到的最后一个声音是她自己绝望的恳求，从她的喉咙深处发出，在她的耳朵里痛苦地回响着。  
别动哈利。  
别动哈利。  
求求你！  
温暖。  
她在阳光下坐了这么久，两颊都泛红了。她似乎整个下午都在湖边坐着，城堡里的声音从远处传来。阳光照在水面上闪闪发光，波光粼粼。微风吹来，闻起来像薰衣草的味道。  
她脚下的草很茂盛，更绿更软。她裙子没覆盖的小腿有点痒。她的脚趾从她的皮鞋里解放出来，蜷曲在沙土里。  
詹姆坐在她旁边，他也脱了鞋子，他的一只赤脚伸出来戳她的脚。她咯咯地笑着，用肩膀碰了碰他的。他碰回来。她叹了口气，身子往后一靠，躲到他们身后那棵大橡树的阴影里。斑驳的阴影掠过她的脸庞。她笑了。  
詹姆的脸出现在她的上方：“嗨。”  
他的眼睛那么清澈和明亮。她伸手抚摸他的黑发。  
像往常一样，柔软得不可思议，像丝绸一样滑过她的手指。  
他俯下身去，吻了吻她的嘴唇，然后躺在她身边。  
她感到他的手很强壮，很温暖，于是她握住他的手。她注意到他手掌上的每一处老茧，手腕上的每一处脉搏跳动。她用手指在他的指关节的隆起处描来描去，他懒洋洋地在她手上画圈圈。他们的手紧紧地握在一起，这是世界上唯一的真实。  
然后世界末日来临。  
眩目的绿色吞没了她的整个人。  
不要杀哈利。  
她已经离开了，但她还能感觉。  
恐惧  
迷惑  
抚摸  
熟悉的手握住她的，她紧紧地抓着这只手。  
“没事的，”詹姆低声说，离她很远的同时又像在身边，“我绝不会放开你的手。”

注：只是一个小短篇，本来想写莉莉伊万斯的人物解析，但是最近挺多烦心事就没写完赶不上莉莉生日。  
选这篇的原因是，哈利波特的世界观里显然存在一个亡者的世界（帷幕背后），虽然詹姆和莉莉年纪轻轻就挂了，但是他们是一起牵手走向另一个世界的，并没有分离，只要和所爱一起，死亡就没有什么可怕的，他们唯一放不下的是哈利。哈利最后老婆孩子热炕头的平凡生活，就是他们不惜牺牲自己的生命也要为他挣到的未来。我想，天堂的詹姆和莉莉一定会一直看着他们唯一的孩子。  
Harry：Will you stay with me？  
James：Until the end.  
——又见禁林，出自《死亡圣器


End file.
